Talk:Riftsink (3.5e Class)
Questions Just a few questions... #Why doesn't mettle help against the damage from portals? (There's nothing similar for Evasion AFAIK...) #Can multiple portals occupy the same space? Might want to mention if they can't. #Not exactly sure, but could someone with 11 BAB, Greated Flurry and Greater TWF create 8 portals in a round (say, completely surrounding a medium or smaller creature), since each one is an attack action? Can portals be destroyed by creatures, say, by wasting an action? #Can enemies attack the riftsink back through portals as he does with Journeyman? Or can he in theory become completely impossible to hit while making melee attacks if there's a portal around and he's in an unreachable place? #Could you put the effects that Gaze can inflict into a table? #Could a riftsink using Capricious Fury step into a portal, attack repeatedly, and step back through the portal in the same round with his last attack, in theory completely getting out of melee? (Especially take into account Champion of the Void.) #Champion of the Void (and Paragon) doesn't make sense--the riftsink should be able to choose, since "the worse one" seems a bit metagamish. #Isn't Assault of the Madcap redundant what with Capricious Fury? #What does Three's a Party do? #How long do portals last? Can a riftsink have a whole retinue of portals constantly following him slowly around? Or leave one way back so he could always escape at will with no fear of retribution, especially once he can maintain them at Long range? Thanks. --Ghostwheel 10:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :#Because I felt the damage was low enough as it was there's wasn't a real need to allow for its mitigation in the circumstances an opponent had Mettle, though I may reconsider this. :#No, will clarify. :#Yes, and yes again, either by being attacked (which favors ranged weapons with cheap ammo) or by entering the space and accepting the damage from the portal. :#If he could somehow come into an unreachable space then he could be just that, as other creatures cannot attack through rift (see attacking a rift under rift damage), though I'm not totally sure how you'd manage that exactly. Reminds me to clarify vision and portals just to be safe. :#Yes. Will happen shortly. :#Yes. :#Was the intent. Will re-word. :#Not wholly. Offers more options, ability to cover more ground. :#Expanded usage of One's Company. Hotlinks to it, just as greater flurry hotlinks to flurry. :#Intended to start encounter with zero, but will clarify. :All to be done after sleep. Gratz for the look over. -- Jota 12:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Yep, my pleasure. Another question--could someone create 8 portals around an enemy in one round, then the next round have them all enter a target's square to deal damage if the creature didn't move? (For example, I the riftsink also picked up a spiked chain, stand still, and thicket of blades?) --Ghostwheel 02:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Not with a spiked chain (on account of being two-handed), but with a (pair of) kusari-gama? Sure. This reminds me I must decide/expand on ranged weapons and portal creation as well (though I suppose I did say within reach). That said, I wasn't too worried about the damage of said action because you couldn't do that until level 15 (straight riftsink), or level 14 (riftsink 12/full BAB class 2, though this would only do 48d6) at the earliest, and even then it has a one-round delay, requires you to keep hitting the opponent on your AoO, do reasonable damage so the save is difficult (and their failing of the save), and then deals 56d6 (c. 196) per round with many saves to reduced that damage (c. 147 assuming half of the saves are made). You would also need 26 Charisma to do that, which isn't a huge obstacle, but it does limit the accessibility of such a trick within standard confines (i.e. excepting Spiritual Weapon). -- Jota 12:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC)